My Best Nightmare
by writewhatyoulove
Summary: Quinn's heard of them, but she never thought she'd actually wind up being here. Standing in the abandoned warehouse, she realizes this was a huge mistake; paying to be fed on by a vampire? Clearly she had some sort of twisted death wish. But then she see's those eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: **Quinn's heard of them, but she never thought she'd actually wind up being here. Standing in the abandoned warehouse, she realizes this was a huge mistake; paying to be fed on by a vampire? Clearly she had some sort of twisted death wish. But then she see's those eyes...and she isn't sure what causes it exactly, the rush of blood leaving her body, or the lips on her wrist, but she's feeling again, and that's all that matters anymore.

* * *

><p>The dim lighting surrounding her pale skin is enough to make Quinn want to turn around; it's enough to cause the fine hairs on her arms to stand alert, for that very basic fight or flight instinct to appear at full force as she just barely makes out the others. Other people willingly walking to a shabby, dirty building, paying to be fed on. Quinn didn't understand it, she couldn't understand why someone would want this, until this afternoon. Feeling lonely wasn't exactly something that Quinn verbalized often, but it was also the one thing she could never say out loud; because how could someone surrounded with so many people feel lonely? She vaguely remembers Santana rolling her eyes when Quinn admitted it to her once, and she never dared to speak of it again. So Quinn understood that need to feel needed. She understood that people got lonely, and whether they paid for it or not, would find someone to want to be there. However, she's not sure she was quite this desperate, and just as she's about to turn and walk right back out the building - cover charge be damned - she see's the hauntingly beautiful eyes of one of them. They're so curious, nothing like the hungry ones that surround her, looking up from their...meals.<p>

Maybe it's the fear that makes that gaze look so incredibly dazzling, or maybe it's the flickering of the candles overhead, the dancing of the light hung on the walls creating the dungeon feel that surrounds them all. Whatever it is, Quinn's lost. She's lost in the vampire's eyes, in the way her heads tilts just so, in the way she stands. Not like a predator, and how grateful Quinn is for that, but more like a curious child. Where this curiosity stemmed from, Quinn couldn't know; but to be noticed so easily, to intrigue someone, or rather something, the way she seemed to intrigue this specific vampire had her staying still. The fear dissipated quickly, evaporating in the air as the vampire finally stepped in close enough to Quinn, her blood red eyes not taunting, nor hungry; curious is truly the only way to describe the creature. "Are you lost?"

The friendliness found in the vampire's tone is not what Quinn expected; her father had always painted a horrible picture in her mind about them, the creatures of the night. They were demons, meant to be damned, meant for a lifetime of torture and nothing more. But the way this one looks at her, the way she has her coming undone by simply looking into her bright hazel eyes...Quinn isn't so sure those stories are the truth anymore. At least, she isn't sure they are true for all of them, perhaps maybe a few. "I…" She starts, but her words die out, because she is. She's completely lost in the way this vampire see's her. Quinn Fabray is no stranger to company, she has many people flocking over her, wanting to be seen standing next to her for a mere step up in status, rather than to know her. So when this vampire looks at her with such care, with such wonder, she can't imagine what she could have possibly seen. "I'm not sure."

Somehow the vampire understands, her lips twitching to a small smile as she reaches out for Quinn's wrist, it was incredibly hard not to notice the blonde flinch away. "I won't hurt you," The brunette promised, taking the pale wrist in the lightest grasp possible, giving Quinn the freedom to pull away should she so choose. And while every inch of Quinn is telling her to just walk away, that now might just be her only chance, she finds her feet choosing the opposite, walking forward with the hypnotizing brunette.

The building isn't anything special, nothing more than an abandoned warehouse that the vampires seemed to have turned into some kind of makeshift business. Some have the decency to feed behind closed doors, others - those more impatient, Quinn assumes - have decided to do so against a wall, or on the floor. No matter the place Quinn can't help but notice how completely sexual it always seems. The room her vampire chooses seems to be furthest from everyone else, and the sounds of moaning and the sporadic growl she once heard from the hallway are nearly gone now, a fact Quinn's positive the vampire did purposefully.

Hazel eyes watch as the vampire released her wrist, and walks to a mattress at the far end of the room. She doesn't speak, simply sits atop it and brings her knees up to her chest, looking to Quinn expectantly. It lasted only a few seconds, however, as the vampire seemed to grow slightly more impatient with the blonde as she explained herself. "I thought you might be more comfortable without all of the eyes on you. Just let me know when you make up your mind. I'm Rachel, in case you were wondering." Stunningly pale fingers point to herself, as if she needed to be more clear.

Pink lips part momentarily, preparing for a biting remark before shutting back down tightly. She's not sure if challenging a vampire as if they were simply another annoying peer at McKinley was such a wonderfully good idea. So instead, Quinn decides to move, heading towards the vampire on the bed. It seems that no matter what Quinn thinks, her body will do as it pleases; whether this was smart or simply foolish has yet to be seen, but so far she had managed to trust the vampire more than anyone before it. Yet another peculiarity about the evening. "Will it hurt?"

"At first," the brunette confesses, not moving an inch, not even feigning breathing as she nods. "The first time is always the most painful, however it's only for a moment. Have you been following the news lately, a lot of our secrets have come out recently, much to many of our disliking." Admittedly the news had been something Quinn actively avoided, the only reason she ever listened was to do her best not to mention something that would send her father on an angry rampage. So when she shook her head slowly to indicate such, Rachel simply smiles fondly. There had been something charming about the action, something that actually pulled at the vampires unbeating heart. "Well, there had been rumors about a venom that could kill if not properly treated. It's only half true, we do have a kind of...venom I suppose, but it isn't deadly. It's actually closer to a numbing agent, so that when we bite, it hurts for only a moment. The more of the agent you get, the faster it takes to react."

Quinn's blonde hair dances some as she nods to Rachel's form, ealization hitting that the room gave much less light as there was no source other than the moon outside. She can make out Rachel's face just barely, but could still see the fond smile held perfectly in place, and she can still very much see those red eyes searching Quinn's face for whether or not she should proceed. "Will you stop?"

Rachel almost seemed offended by this notion, as if she had such little self-control as to not pull away before taking an innocent life. But understanding washed over her soon after, and she sighed some before answering, that smile returning as beautiful as ever. Quinn truly was entranced and it took a few measly seconds of eye contact. "As soon as you tell me to. Just tell me if you start to feel dizzy, I need to stop at that point." Quinn's nod came a few beats after, and the two sat still for even longer, Rachel waiting for Quinn to make a move, and Quinn waiting for Rachel. She wasn't sure where she would bite, or if there was a preference, so she waited on the vampire to choose. When she finally did, Rachel took Quinn's wrist, just as delicately as before, and spoke with such softness that Quinn felt her heart skip. "May I?"

Another nod and Rachel began pulling the wrist in close to her lips. It shocked Quinn how completely delicate she was, how she was so careful not to make a human nervous, not to take advantage. Not even living beings had shown her so much respect, so much care. And at the feel of the softest pair of cool lips placing a tender kiss to her wrist, Quinn's eyes fluttered closed, half in preparation, half in complete awe of how it made her feel. She hadn't seen the canines stretch, or how Rachel's eyes seemed to blacken within seconds, but felt very clearly the fresh puncture wounds over her untainted skin. She hissed, and whined a little, but just like Rachel had told her, soon the pain was lessening, and only the odd feeling of a small rush came to her. It hadn't crossed her mind before, but now, as she slowly opened her eyes again and saw Rachel working her skin, she worried about how she would cover the wound later.

A moan passed Rachel's lips as she tasted Quinn, shocked at how sweet it was, and the sound alone had Quinn whimpering softly, white teeth taking her bottom lip hostage as she recognized the sound as her own voice. Black eyes flashed up to meet Quinn's gaze, less innocent than before but still just as hypnotizing. Just as hauntingly beautiful. Suddenly Quinn wanted to feel. She wanted to know what Rachel felt, she wanted to touch and just..._feel_. And as she raised her free hand, Rachel's black eyes followed it's movements, closing the second she felt the pale fingers run through her chestnut hair. It was the closest to heaven that she ever believed she'd get, and she relished in that knowledge.

Unlike the others in the building, Quinn noticed how Rachel took her time. She was far more gentle, lapping what Quinn's pulse offered rather than sucking greedily. The only other noticeable act was how Rachel continued to treat Quinn like she were something so incredibly delicate, breakable with a simple twitch of Rachel's wrist. Which, Quinn could guess to be potentially true, but there was a gut knowledge in that Rachel would never intentionally harm her. Shown by the gentle strokes to her arm, Rachel's free fingers - the ones not currently holding Quinn's wrist in the softest of grasps - running up and down the pale flesh of her forearm. Quinn's hand stalled a moment in Rachel's brown locks, recognition falling over her. She'd felt this only once before, this absolute craving to feel someone's lips on her own. It was just as she began shaking the thoughts from her head that Rachel pulled away from the wound, using a nearby towel that Quinn had failed to see to cover it. "Are you feeling okay?"

Quinn was dizzy, however not from the lack of blood, though she was sure that would come very soon, but rather from how everything she once knew about herself was changing. She once thought she was stronger, not needing to find a way to feel close to someone, being completely and whole-heartedly interested in her current boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to be prom queen next year. But now, as Rachel's hands held tightly to the towel over Quinn's wrist to try and keep her from bleeding to profusely, all Quinn knew was that she wanted to stay here. At least here she felt wanted, at least here she felt needed, at least here she felt something. "I'm fine," Quinn lied in her talented way, the one no one would question at McKinley because they'd seen it so many times before. It grew easy to believe it when they knew they'd never win. "I just wasn't expecting - It wasn't supposed to feel like that."

It almost looked like Rachel was going to ask something, but her face fell back into its contented smile quickly, any trace of questions gone before Quinn could be sure they were even there. "Would you like me to continue?"

"No," Quinn spoke all too quickly, but she didn't trust herself not to. For all she knew any later and she'd open her mouth to say no and wind up saying yes anyways. "I have to do homework, and figure out how I'm going to cover this up for tomorrow." There was a little more bite to her tone than she truly felt, but all defenses were up now. Quinn Fabray and vulnerability only lead to tragedy, and that was simply something she couldn't have happen. Not while she sat next to a vampire. A vampire that had recently fed on her. "How much do I owe you?"

"Will you be coming back?"

The question had caught Quinn off guard, her intent to stand stopped short by those beautiful red eyes. When had they returned to their unnatural color? "I don't know," She spoke, her voice much quieter than she anticipated it to be. It took her a second to realize that the dark marks around Rachel's lips had been due to her own blood, and suddenly she felt chilled to her bone. "I don't think so."

"Then don't worry about it."

Quinn didn't question the generosity, she instead chose to finally listen to her head and escape the building as quickly as possible, the towel on her wrist now being held by her own hand and not by the careful hands of Rachel. She didn't look back as she walked to her car, and while driving may not have been easy, she managed to race home, afraid that she would wind up turning right back around for more. Or at the very least turning around to see Rachel, to know her, to ask her everything she possibly could. But she couldn't, this was an experiment, this was just to feel something; this was never meant to be anything more than finding that one thing that could wake her up. And yet it wound up being so much more than she could have thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I felt re-inspired for this, and may just treat this as an 'update when inspired' type of fic. I have no idea where it is going, but I really like where it's at. I will leave it as incomplete, but don't expect frequent updates.

* * *

><p>There's a different feel tonight, the way she's being looked at, the hungry eyes staring at her as if she's some sort of lost lamb. It sends chills down her spine, but Quinn keeps her face as neutral as possible, refusing to give them the satisfaction. She doesn't need them knowing she's petrified. She doesn't need them knowing she has no idea why she's here; how she's not sure if she's addicted or simply stupid. They don't deserve to know anything about her. But one thing she knows every last one of them are acutely aware of was her beating heart, jumping in her chest as she looks for her. Rachel. The one vampire that was so entirely different from the rest, the vampire she said she'd never see again. Obviously she was far more weak than she first thought, the craving to feel as needed as Rachel made her feel too great for her to resist. Now, however, hardly seemed like the right time.<p>

Those interested yet curious eyes were nowhere to be found, and Quinn was instead met with many hungry eyes locked to her body like she were a meal about to run away. An all too accurate image. And just as she was about to run for her life, none other than Rachel appeared behind her, blood red eyes sparkling in the candle light just like they had before.

Relief came so immediately that Quinn couldn't even stop the grin that formed, her heart skipping for a single moment before picking up again. Seeing Rachel brought something out in Quinn, a comfort of some sort. She no longer felt as if she was crawling out of her skin, or that she was out of place. The closest thing she could compare it to was as if she were going home.

"You," Rachel sighed, her lips curving upwards into a smile, all too happy to see the last human she'd expected to see here again. "I thought you weren't coming back?"

Quinn stood still, staring at Rachel as she noticed faint traces of blood over the vampires lips. Leftover from her previous payer no doubt. Sudddenly home no longer felt as welcoming. It felt foreign actually. "I shouldn't have," The blonde mumbled, looking away from the vampire before she could feel the betrayal.

It was entirely irrational, Rachel wasn't hers to claim and yet somehow Quinn had managed to fool herself into believing so. She fooled herself into believe that Rachel was so diferent from the others when really she was just like them. She fed off of paying human beings. She fed off the weak, not the guilty or the horrible. Somehow, in the many days Quinn fought herself to stay away from this place, she had deluded herself into thinking that maybe Rachel preyed on the wrong, maybe she was a 'good' demon. Clearly she'd only built herself up to be let down. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Rachel's voice sounds almost strained, the worry so painfully clear in her voice as she inspects Quinn's arm, eyes locking a beat too long on her own bite mark at Quinn's wrist. It was pink still, and very much still held the numbing venom.

"I'm fine," though it wasn't a complete lie, Rachel could still hear the deception, but she wouldn't force Quinn's hand. She never would.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" Rachel's fingers held to Quinn's, just as delicate, just as breathtakingly cold. Quinn was mesmerized all over again, hazel eyes running over the vampier's form. Homecame back, Rachel was hers again, or perhaps it was the other way around. Maybe she was Rachel's. Maybe that feeling of betrayal was due to Quinn creating this illusion that Rachel had taken claim on her. As if that would keep the vampire from feeding on anyone else.

Despite the hurt she'd felt moments ago, Quinn allowed herself to feel this again, this feeling of being so completely cared for. Her chest was warm, and her eyes no longer moved around to inspect her safety but instead stayed glued to the vampire before her. The moment only lasted so long, one of the hungrier vampires in the room stepping in, arguing with Rachel.

"You had her last time, I only think it's fair to share." His red eyes held menace in them, Quinn able to see that much with just a quick glance in his direction. Even with him crouched some his build was much larger than Rachel's, though that wasn't hard to do; the vampire stood at nearly five foot three, possibly shorter. Still, Quinn worried for the vampire's safety against him, and the others that looked on with amused gleams. "She smells mighty tasty, I get why you'd wanna be selfish with her but it's only polite," He left his sentence open-ended, hand outstretched for Quinn to take as if she'd be a willing participant.

Pale lips opened to argue, but a low growl interrupted any sound that could have possibly escaped. Rachel's grip was no longer gentle, but firm. She crouched slightly, her body rumbling frmo the growl she continued to share with the other vampire. He eyed her suspiciously, before letting out a great laugh, looking to the others around her. "Hey look at that, guys, looks like she's found her soul," His blood red eyes circled the room, inviting the others to laugh with him; those that weren't feeding did so willingly. "How pathetic."

Rachel's growl intensified as the other vampire stepped in closer, her lips curled back, showing the fangs Quinn missed her last visit. Perhaps it was the silly human inside her, but she felt much more terrified of the girl than any others in the building had. She looked feral, and still the vampire laughed, before waving his hand and turning away. His back now facing Quinn and Rachel, she steadily moved out of her crouching position, the growl growing silent soon after.

The flickering light danced over her back, her face hidden from Quinn's line of sight as she took a few unneccessary calming breaths. "Would you like to go upstairs?" She asked once again, though her tone was not nearly as carefree as it had been moments ago.  
>For a moment, Quinn held her hand out as if to touch her, but she was still afraid that the vampire was angry. Not petrified like she felt before Rachel arrived, but worried. And not for her own safety, but for Rachel's control. Quinn had only just met her, and she knew nothing of a vampire's temper. So she couldn't know if she would set Rachel off with a simple touch, or if it would help her any.<p>

Refusing to take any chances, Quinn's hand fell back to her side, and she whispered out to Rachel that she would very much like to. Despite it being the quietest Quinn had ever spoken before, she still seemed to have heard her; Rachel's body turning to finally look Quinn in the eyes. Her gaze didn't hold the red glittering gleam, but instead a deep maroon. It looked as if she wanted to speak, but her lips never moved to say anything, instead she held her hand out for Quinn to take, giving her the choice like the other had. The difference was Quinn knew she truly did have one with her, She could walk out without having to worry about being followed. By Rachel at the very least.

Her hand was frozen in Quinn's, but she seemed to relax at the warmth, her shoulders slumping slightly before she led them up the steps and to their room. Quinn was so transfixed by how she affected the vampire that she hadn't even noticed the others feeding on their prey like the last time. So lost in the way Rachel steadily took longer steps, steadily allowed herself to walk in-step with Quinn, rather than in front. She was calmer, and the cheerleader was so grateful for it.

Like before, she sat on the mattress, eyeing Quinn carefully as she waited. Quinn took much less time to join her, sitting indian style before her. Silence filled the room for a few moments longer as the teenager waited for the last signs of tension to fall from her features. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, wishing she was brave enough to touch Rachel again.

The vampire nodded, and tilted her head to the side in the very way Quinn found so completely endearing. She waited a few seconds, as if expecting Quinn to know what she seemed so curious about, before finally speaking her mind. "I don't have to bite you tonight, we could just talk. I enjoy your company, despite not having your name." Rachel teased, her smile bright as if she hadn't looked completely intimidating seconds ago.

"Quinn," the blonde said almost too quietly, but trusting the vampire's hearing enough to know that it would be heard.

"You're very beautiful, Quinn." Rachel whispered back, her eyes now back to that sparkling bright red. The shade that had always managed to captivate Quinn in a way that left her nearly immobile. However, the copliment hadn't fallen upon deaf ears, and the blonde was reacting to the compliment she'd heard so many times before. Her golden gaze fell to the fabric of the mattress, the smallest of smiles forming over her lips as she husked out a nearly silent thanks.

"You don't live around here, do you?" The vampire asked suddenly, her brows furrowing in a worried confusion.

Quinn looked to Rachel through her lashes, unable to keep her eyes away for too long. "No, not really. My friend Santana does, but I'm closer to the high school." She nods then, as if calculating a particlarly difficult equation, but soon Quinn watches the creases over Rachel's forehead smooth over, and those red eyes look to the wound on Quinn's wrist.  
>"I shouldn't have bitten you there," she sighed.<p>

The attention had caused Quinn's own gaze to fall to the mark, and her fingertips brushed over the raised skin. She was worried att first, but with it being close to winter, she found covering the mark rather easy.

There were some moments in the day where she'd feel for it, remembering the way Rachel touched her. The memories flooded in each time Quinn let her fingers roam over the scarring flesh; Rachel's gaze, the pain that followed immediately after the bite, and the moan that slipped past the vampires lips. That one specifcally had caused Quinn's mind to drift more than any other. The sound Rachel made, and the whimper Quinn followed it with. "I don't mind."

Rachel's eyes looked up to meet Quinn's, finding them instantly alluring the moment she had. There wasn't a single way she'd be able to resist the blonde any longer, and she prayed to the one being that was meant to send her to hell that Quinn would return after tonight.

The alternative was much too painful.

"Do you want me to bite you?"

Rachel's question woke Quinn for a moment, her mind wandering from the past to the future. Where could Rachel bite that wouldn't be noticeable right away? There had been one spot specifically that had plagued Quinn's dreams, leaving her in a cold sweat the next morning. And while she didn't want to have too many marks on her, she refused to deny the vampire anything. She refsued to deny herself this feeling. "Yes."

The tension seemed to have exploded in that moment, the two's eyes locking, losing the world around them, losing what this was, what was happening, what even truly existted anymore. "Do you want it hidden?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anywhere in mind?"

Apprehension slayed the tension with ease, and soon the blonde was blushing some, her gaze falling from Rachel's. However the vampire ducked her head to find that hazel heaven once more, addicted to it as much as Quinn was addicted to Rachel's touch. "Did I offend you?"

A short scoff left Quinn's lips, but those eyes returned to Rachel's, allowing the vampire to feel like she was alive again. "No, no you didn't offend me. I just...I have a spot in mind. But I'm- it's not very...it's intimate."

After merely three breaths, the vampire's eyes looked over Quinn's body, imagining all the places she could potentially bite at; realizing that yes, each place was quite intimate.

"I don't have to."

"That's the thing," Quinn started, her eyes avoiding the vampire's once again. "I want you to."

The low rumble of a soft growl sounded, and Rachel was no longer sitting, but instead moving forward, crawling to Quinn until her face was inches away from the blondes.  
>Quinn hadn't expected this, and she certainly hadn't expected the bright red eyes to turn a dark shade of red, not the maroon from before, but closer to a burgundy. Had she managed to anger, Rachel? Did she say something wrong? The sight of a pink tongue darting out to lick at pink lips told Quinn that, while the reactions were very similar, this was not due to anger. The mere idea that she had managed to turn the vampire on, in any sense, had her heart beginning to pound. She wasn't positive, but Quinn thought she saw the vampire smirk some. "Where will I be marking you, Quinn?"<p>

All air that had once been held comfortable in Quinn's lungs were knocked out with a simply question, and Rachel's eyes were now nearly black. She couldn't even begin to understand what this was. They hadn't known each other for longer than a few days, she met Rachel nealry a week ago and somehow she felt so entirely pulled to her. As if Rachel were completely inevitable. "Thigh," Quinn huskily whispered, eyes daring Rachel to come in closer, to kiss her, to touch her, to do anything she damn well pleased.

Another growl sounded, and Rachel had to close her eyes just to keep herself calm enough to not rush anything. She wanted Quinn, the girl that had seemed so timid before. The girl that now sat with such confidence and poise. Rachel wanted her, craved her, in a way she hadn't known in all her years of existing. "Tell me to stop the moment you grow uncomfortable."

How the vampire had done so, Quinn couldn't be sure, but somehow, those black eyes seemed to sparkle with life. They were no longer the supernatural gaze of a vampire, but of a young girl embarking on a new phase in life she hadn't seen before. "I will," Quinn promised, her breathing beginning to quicken as she craved the vampire just like last time. She wanted to feel again, more than she was now. She wanted that connection, that feeling that she was more to someone than a face to look at, or a pawn in life.  
>Rachel moved in closer, though her face turned to Quinn's cheek, placing a soft cool kiss to the skin before her lips travelled down the blonde's jaw line and to her neck. "Lay down, Quinn. Be comfortable."<p>

Quinn obeyed, keeping her darkening eyes on the form that was now steady above her. She'd been in this position only once, and to be here again brought a set of nerves she hadn't expected. Puck's actions were still very much a part of what Quinn hated about herself. Being weak for a moment too long and allowing him to convince her that nothing bad would happen from what came of that night. "Wait," Quinn's voice wavered, and she kept her eyes shut a moment, feeling the vampire that had gone to lower herself over the very spot on Quinn's leg, covered only by a white dress, move to hover over her comfortably again.

"Yes, Quinn? Did you change your mind?"

The blonde stared up at the vampire, amazed at how understanding and willing to stop she was. So much respect she'd thought she'd never recieve, or simply didn't deserve. "I..." But words failed her, exactly as last time.

"I don't have to."

Quinn shook her head slowly, that familiarly stunned feeling overcoming her once again. Rachel was much too beautiful for words, and at times too beautiful to even comprehend. "I want you to," She managed, though attempting to continue any further was nearly impossible. "I just...I've...it's intimate."

"I really don't have to, Quinn. If it makes you uncomfortable."

"I don't mean- I just...I'm not sure- I mean I am sure. I want you to. But..." Suddenly Quinn found her words, she figured out her insecurities and mentally cursed Puck's name repeatedly as she felt her chest ache from what he'd done. Slept with her, acted as if nothing happened, slept with otehr girls, and sexting anything with a vagina while she was trying to see if he'd be a good father. As if she were nothing more than something for him to use. As if she were a cheap whore. And while biting wasn't exactly something Quinn was sure counted as sex, it felt intimate. To her at the very least it did, and she truly didn't want to feel the betrayal she felt earlier.

But then, she couldn't tell Rachel to go hungry either.

"Come back to me, beautiful. You're thinking too hard. Just tell me what's wrong, I won't hurt you." Rachel's voice sounded, creating a rush of butterflies to explode within Quinn, and built enough strength within her to admit what she was thinking, as humiliating as it was.

"I want to be the only one." She rushed out, her eyes locked closed as she prayed Rachel would just not speak; not say a word and agree silently by biting her. But alas, Rachel needed clarification, she needed to understand, and she needed to keep Quinn's eyes on her own.

"The only one to what?"

Quinn huffed, and with a roll of her eyes she felt her bravado return, as if she were dealing with Finn. Finn who would likely consider this as cheating. Guilt rose only slightly after that. "I don't want you to bite anyone but me. I want to be the only one. But I don't want you to starve. But I saw you with blood on your mouth today, it's still kind of there at the corners, and it hurt. I've never been good enough for people. They've always wanted more, but I want to be selfish and ask you to just..." Quinn wasn't sure whatshe wanted exactly, just that Rachel only let Quinn be her source of blood.

"Be yours?"

Hazel eyes found the dark ones above, her breathing stopping the moment she heard the words.

Yes. Yes that was it. Quinn wanted to be Rachel's only. And yet she couldn't even give Rachel that same respect. "I can be yours," Rachel's voice sounded again, further drawing Quinn in further. "I wouldn't starve, if you'd be willing to share me with blood donors. I could feed off of animals, but I was a vegetarian in my human life, and I've been much too stubborn to change that about myself. But I would for you. If you asked me to."

Quinn was breathing again, though her breaths came out in short puffs as she tried to remind herself that it was required to live. "That's selfish of me to ask you."

"Then I won't make you ask."

The wind was completely knocked out of Quinn now, her mind reeling with thoughts, heart bursting with emotions. She hadn't a clue as to what this was, but to hear Rachel tell her that she would be hers, it felt so close to a puzzle being complete. That pull ceased for a short moment, satiated by the idea of Rachel being hers. Of being the only source of living human blood for the vampire. "I'd very much like if I could bite you now," Rachel whispered, causing Quinn to nearly gasp for air, taking in large gulps of it as she tried to remember how to function.

Quinn didn't speak, moving only to lift the bottom of her dress high enough to expose her milky skin.

Rachel's eyes followed Quinn's movements, trailing up the skin as it slowly grew more and more revealed. The hunger grew, both for Quinn's sweet blood and to be near Quinn so intimately. Her eyes found Quinn's once more, silently asking for permission. She always would, never wanting to take advantage of the human.

When those eyes that she was ever so addicted to showed an assurance, Rachel lowered herself like she had before, listening to Quinn's heartbeat skip and grow. Many compliments coursed through Rachel's own mind, but she knew all too well that sharing them now would be impossible. Not when she wanted Quinn as badly as she had now.  
>Much like with Quinn's wrist, Rachel placed a delicate kiss over the skin, and supressed a possessive growl as she heard Quinn gasp softly. She hadn't gone too high, wanting to keep a respectful distance from Quinn's center, but her wandering mind couldn't be stopped once she could smell the ever so clear scent of arousal. Fighting off the second growl had been much harder than the one before, but Rachel successfully distracted herself by puncturing Quinn's skin with her sharp canines, listening to Quinn hiss just barely as she waited for the light numbing sensation to take place. It wouldn't be as strong as Quinn would grow used to, but then, Rachel wanted Quinn to feel this as much as possible. Her own arousal clouded some of her better judgement, and soon Rachel was teasing Quinn's flesh with the tip of her tongue, lapping up just a soft bit of the blood that first began pooling out. She hummed into the human, who moaned in response. The familiar feel of a hand tangling in her hair woke Rachel some, causing a soft smirk to appear, but more than anything else, it made Rachel feel closer to the huamn.<p>

Rachel sucked lightly for the first time, causing a gasp to sound from Quinn. The scent of Quinn grew more and more intense with each second, and it took so much in Rachel to focus on feeding. More so after she felt Quinn's legs spread wider for her. It gave the vampire more room, but also caused her temptation to grow too great, one of her cold hands reaching out to massage the free thigh teasingly as she attempted to make more sounds erupt from the blonde. The girl was easily the greatest drug Rachel had ever tasted, and she'd never get enough. She never wanted enough.

"Rachel," Quinn moaned, forcing the vampires eyes to find her own, the two locking gazes until the vampire rose her hand on the blonde's thigh, wanting to watch the reaction now. She had expected sounds, she had expected her name again, perhaps even a derogatory term, but she had not even for a second expected Quinn's back to arch so, and in the seconds that followed where Quinn allowed her back to rest back against, Rachel caught sight of a damped triangle over the blonde's briefs, hidden just under the edge of the crumpled dress.

She tore herself away then, knowing she'd never be able to stop from progressing if she smelled Quinn anymore than she already did. "I don't feel dizzy," Quinn protested, her voice a light whine as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I needed to stop," Rachel spoke with soft pants, using the familiar action to calm herself as much as possible. "I was getting carried away. I was wanting too much. Where's that stupid towel?" The vampire sped around the room some, leaving Quinn panting and frustrated on the mattress.

"I don't mind." She tried again, Rachel returning to her side as she pressed the cloth to the fresh wound.

"I would prefer taking you out before anything close to what I want come true."  
>Quinn licked her lips in understanding, though the low throbbing didn't calm with her. Instead it seemed to intensify, and felt the warmth pool again. She wasn't one that succombed to her hormones easily, while she was pregnant she had driven herself mad with how much effort it took to refuse her body a release it craved so deeply some days. Those days paled in comparison to now, though. "Where would you take me?" Quinn asked curiously, leaning up on her elbows as she and Rachel waited for the bleeding to stop.<p>

"Somewhere for us only. A place where I knew no one else would take from us. I have a spot in mind, but I'd rather surprise you, if that's alright?" The blonde nodded, mesmerized yet again, though now she seemed to be growing more used to it. She couldn't exactly speak, but she could at the very least move when Rachel's beauty, and mere presense, caused conscious thought to fail her. "I bit a little harder than I did last time," Rachel quietly said, repremanding herself for losing herself in the lustful state.  
>"I liked it." The confession was a mistake, and Quinn kept her embarrassed gaze hidden as she stared only at the towel Rachel kept in her hands.<p>

"While I'm glad you enjoyed it, I shouldn't have bitten so hard. It may hurt a little tomorrow evening when the numbing wears off some."

"So I'll come back." It was the easiest solution Quinn had ever come up with, returning to Rachel for more was hardly any trouble on her part, she was already addicted, and she was now Rachel's only source for non pre-packaged blood. The least she could do was keep that supply going. Little did she know, she was feeding an addict.

Rachel eyed the blonde, her eyes that were steadily growing back to their red tint darkened again. This time a very human growl sounded frmo Rachel's chest, and she groaned soon after, falling to her back, the wound forgotten for only a moment. "You're going to be the death of me," Rachel grumbled, covering her eyes with her palms in complete frustration.


End file.
